1. Technical Field
This document relates to an adjustable holder assembly for painting tools.
2. Background
Many hand tools are commonly furnished with handles or handle extensions that are rigidly attached to the tool head. Often it is necessary to work with the tool in a position which is awkward for the user or which prevents the user from applying the desired amount of force or movement to the tool. Some tools can be attached to an extension pole, but typically such a connection results in expensive mistaken strokes and occasional decoupling causing a dropped tool.